My Heart To Break
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU READ THE FOURTH BOOK! Tod/Kaylee.  "Nash loves you and I'm his brother." He said, letting go of my arm. "Because as much as I love you I can't do that to Nash, I'm sorry Kaylee"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I love this series and I wanted to try this out. This could end up badly so beware. A quote from Zoidburg; Ha, Ha so the rubber band is on the other claw! Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop. **

**I do not own the Soul Screamers series. =( sad pandas =(**

**Do not read unless you have read 4****th**** book.**

Kaylee's POV

I was devastated. How could he have kissed her like that? I had ran home after he kissed her and I was now locked in my room sitting on my bed, crying. My dad and aleck weren't home so I was all alone in my misery.

"Need a tissue?" a voice asked from behind me, almost giving me a heart attack.

"Tod!" I screamed. "Can't you knock?"

"Would you have let me in?" he asked staring into my eyes, humor lighting his face.

"No, but that isn't the point. It's not nice to sneak up on people like that!" I said. Talking, well more like arguing, with Tod distracted me from the scene with Nash and Sabine a little. He knew why I was upset. He had been there with me. I laid back against my bed and put my pillow over my head.

"Kaylee. Come out from under there." He said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Tod, I don't want to deal with this right now. I want to stay under here for the rest of my life." I said, and I know I sounded childish but coming out and dealing with it would make me hurt more. I just wanted to sleep, and maybe my dreams would be better. Well, if Sabine would go into someone else's mind. But why wouldn't she? She got Nash. She won.

All of a sudden I felt myself being lifted into the air. My pillow fell off my face and Tod was holding me in his arms. He continued to carry me all the way downstairs and out the door.

"TOD!" I screamed. I was in my pajamas being carried down the neighborhood by grim reaper. This probably couldn't be weirder. "Where on earth are you taking me?" I asked him, glaring up at him.

"You are not going to stay in your room and mop all night. I am going to find somewhere where you have to be happy." He said smiling at me. the look in his eyes told him he just thought this was funny.

"I wouldn't have mopped all night. I would have slept some too." I said. Something distracted him for a second and I jumped out of his arms and make a run for it. He did his weird teleporting thing and was in front of me in a flash. He threw me over his shoulder this time and was about to start walking again.

"What the hell?" Nash said looking at us from his front porch and I could have sworn I saw Sabine just inside his house. I hadn't even realized we were in front of his house. The events from the night flew back into my mind and I took look at him and ran off in the direction where Tod was carrying me before. I just ran and ran and ran, tears streaming down my face. I ran until I got to the park and I sat down and just cried. I finally got up and started my walk home. My heart still hurt for Nash and I just wanted to be home, safe in my bed. As I was walking home, Emma pulled up.

"Tod told me you would need a ride." She said looking at me, studding me to figure out why on earth I'd be out this late, alone, by myself. She probably could tell that I had been crying too. "Nash?" she asked and I nodded, getting into her car. We started for home and I told her everything. It hurt coming out, but Emma understood. She wouldn't abandon me and she would help me though this. She called her mom and told her that she had to stay over. Tonight I needed someone to talk to me, someone who cared about me.

**Okay, tell me what you think. I love this series and I have an idea for this. =) tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god, sorry it has taken me so long to upload, but I didn't have any ideas and I wanted to give you guys a decent chapter. I should be uploading fairly quick because I am going to be traveling and will have time to write on the plane. Thank you so much everyone who reviewed, it means alot to me. i hope this chapter is good, again, sorry for the wait. love you all, andi dont own the soul screamer series.**

KPOV

I woke up the next morning at 6 am. Emma was still asleep and for that I was happy. I loved Emma and I was glad she was there for me, but I needed to think away from her right now. She didn't understand everything between Nash and me. I walked quietly into the kitchen and made myself a bowl of cereal. Sitting at the table I started to think. I thought of every happy time we had together, and I asked myself if it was worth every bit of shit I would go though to be with Nash. Even if I forgave him, I would never forget. Maybe Sabine was better for him. She didn't have tainted memories of him. I was so lost in thought it surprised me when my Dad walked into the kitchen, about to leave for work.

"Hey Kay" He said walking over and giving me a hug. "What's wrong?" he asked me, taking a closer look at my face. I didn't feel like getting into it so I just told him I had a bad dream last night and he gave me a kiss on the head.

"It was just a dream. You should go back to sleep." Just then Emma walked down the stairs. My dad said good morning, and then he was gone. As soon as he was out the door, Emma began to question me about last night. She didn't question me much last night because I was too upset. I didn't want her to hate Nash, or drag her more into the banshee mess than she was already.

"Emma, I have to do something today." I said, not bothering to come up with anything else. I just wanted to be alone and I think she understood it. She gave me a smile and a quick hug before heading out.

Sitting alone in the kitchen, I started thinking. Nash was never really someone I felt on the same level with. I always felt like I wasn't what he needed, and part of me knew Sabine was what was best for him. I sighed. I don't know how long I sat there staring at nothing, but suddenly I felt some ones arms go around me. I screamed and turned around, to stare right into Tod's laughing face.

"Don't do that!" I screamed at him, catching him off guard and smacking him in the chest. He grinned at me.

"I was just messing around Kay, relax." He said taking a seat near me. "So what's on your mind?" I looked at him and told him about what I thought about Nash and Sabine.

"I'm glad you think so. I just don't think you guys were ever really good together." He said, getting out the milk, 2 bowls, spoons, and lucky charms. He sat one down near me and started pouring cereal for him.

"Help yourself." I said sarcastically, as he handed me the cereal. He smiled, but didn't say anything. It was quiet for a while when I finally spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him out of boredom. He looked at me and he looked like he was fighting an eternal battle of what to say.

"Are you going to tell me or are you ignoring me?" I teased starting to get nervous.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth Kaylee?" He asked, not really looking at me, I caught a small glimpse of his eyes. They were swirling with pain, sorrow and confusion. I didn't know if I wanted to know. But I responded, trying to force certainty into my voice, while letting it still be soft. "I want the truth."

"Kaylee I…." Tod looked at me, trying to say what he was going to say, I was dying to know when someone started pounding on the door. Tod gave me a small smile and disappeared. I sighed in frustration and went to answer the door. I opened the door and saw…

**Clifhanger! Sorry! What was Tod going to say? Who is at the door? Something big is going to happen, but I can't tell you yet! Thank **


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies! I didn't mean not to update in like, forever! I just couldn't find my inspiration for any of my fan fictions! I couldn't come up with a descent chapter to write! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I have a pretty good plan right now for this story. It's gotten a new little unexpected twist that I hope, even if you expected it, that you will at least enjoy it. Again, I'm sorry for the long delay on updating. I don't own Soul Screamers. SOB! SOB! SOB!**

KPOV

I opened the door to see Sophie. On any normal occasion, I would have been angry, or at least unhappy to see her at my door, but this time was different. Sophie looked at me with such a look of sorrow on her face that I didn't know what to do. Tears were slowly falling down her face and her I quickly ushered her into the kitchen. Sitting her down, and grabbing her a soda from the fridge and sitting across from her.

"Sophie…. What's wrong?" I asked her, worried. It would have to be really bad for her to turn to me. We had never had a good relationship, she believed me to kill her mother, my aunt, which usually tends to lead into rocky relationships.

Sophie opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and started to sob.

"Sophie!" I said, rushing to put an arm around my cousin. "I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong!"

"No one can help me." she moaned through the tears on her face.

"Can't you at least tell me what's wrong?" I was desperate at this point.

"I'm so sorry Kaylee." She said, tears swelling up in her eyes. She took a shaky breath. "I'm pregnant." She said, I opened my mouth to speak, to try to comfort her, but she held up a hand to stop me "And Nash is the father."

I'm pretty sure that's when I blacked out.

When I woke up I was laying down on the sofa with Sophie, Alec and Tod looking down at me worriedly.

"Kaylee… What happened?" Alec asked when I opened my eyes and tried to sit up. They all let me, and Tod and Alec had instantly come to my sides, and Sophie stood where she was looking at me with a look of horror, begging me with her eyes not to tell them. Taking a deep breath I looked at Alec.

"I…. I don't know, I just fainted. So much going on lately, I guess it just caught up with me in a way." I said standing up and heading for the kitchen. I grabbed out a cup from the cabinet and filled a glass of water. I turned around and screamed.

"How many freaking times are you going to do that?" I cried, slapping his arm.

"Why did you faint?" he demanded, looking me in the eyes, unsmiling. I backed up from his intent gaze.

"I – We – I t-t-told y- you already, Tod" I said, backing up into the counter.

"You lied." He said, putting his arms on either side of me so I couldn't run. He leaned down close to my face; he was so close our breath mingled. I couldn't make a coherent thought, all I could think about was the emotions swirling in his usually guarded eyes, his scent, his strong arms on either side of me. "Kaylee…." He whispered, he seemed lost for a moment. I didn't think, I acted.

Putting my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips, he didn't react at first and I thought I had made a mistake. Until he put a hand on my waist, pulling me closer to him, as the other went into my hair. We kissed for what seems like forever, but at the same time no time at all, before he pulled back from me, his eyes a mixture of lust and anger.

"W-What's wrong, Tod?" I asked worriedly.

He looked away from me for a few long moments, and when he looked back his eyes were guarded again.

"Don't kiss me again." He said coldly. "Why did you faint? Tell me the truth Kaylee." He said looking into my eyes.

"I don't owe you an explanation Tod." I said, proud my voice didn't give away the hurt that I felt, I didn't look at him though because I knew he would be able to see it in me. I walked over into the living room, realizing only now I had dropped the glass of water in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Kaylee?" Alec asked when he saw me.

"Nothing." I said, sitting down next to where Sophie was now sitting. "Soph.. you can stay here as long as you want." I whispered at her when Alec got up to use the bathroom. She gave me a grateful look and a quick hug. Somehow, I feel our relationship was going up from here.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own soul screamers.**

KPOV

The next week, Sophie stayed over and, to my surprise, was now someone I could almost call a friend. We did almost everything together and my dad and uncle were just glad we were getting along for once and didn't question the why. Emma, Sophie and I were sitting at mine and Emma's usual lunch table when Nash walked up, alone for what seemed like the first time this week.

"Kaylee, can I sit down?" he asked looking at me with pleading eyes, begging me to say yes. I was still hurt over everything he had done to me, and now what he had done to Sophie. I took a glance at her, and she seemed to want him as far away from her as possible.

"Sorry Nash. Tables full." I said. He looked over at the three other seats that were at our table that were still open, and looked at me again. "Okay fine. I just don't want you near us. Please leave." I said.

He stood there for a full minute before Sophie stood up. "She said go. Now." She practically hissed at him, and you could see the bottled anger ready to leak out any moment. He stole one last look at me before he turned around and left. Emma looked over at us, throughout all of this she hadn't made any sign to show her existence. Now, she looked between Sophie and I.

"What is up with you two lately?" she demanded. "All of a sudden, you're like best friends? Never leaving each other, getting along, agreeing on everything! I thought you two hated each other!" She said glaring at me angrily. She knew there was a secret I wasn't telling her. She didn't know Sophie was pregnant, Sophie's choice, and it irritated her.

I looked at Sophie, asking her silently with my eyes if we could please just tell her. Sophie stayed quiet a long time. Finally she spoke. "If you say anything to anyone, you will regret it the rest of your life, Emma." She said.

"I won't." she said. Sophie took a deep breath and said it, much like the way she said it when she told me.

"I'm pregnant Emma. I found out that I'm pregnant." She said. She wasn't crying like she was, the night she told me, but only just.

"But… Who's the…." Her eyes widened. Emma was never stupid, and the way we both reacted around Nash, must have given her some indication. "Not… Not Nash though…. Right?" She looked as if she, more than anything, wanted to be told she was wrong.

"It's Nash's." I said simply, looking down at my lap. Nash ad I weren't together when they slept together, but the fact he did, and the fact that he didn't tell me…. it hurt.

After a long silence Emma spoke again. "Does he know?" she asked, looked back and forth between me and Sophie.

"No." Sophie said simply, standing up. Emma got up and followed her, I could hear them bickering for a while until their voices slowly faded out.

"That's why you fainted, isn't it?" Tod asked me, appearing, as always, from nowhere.

"Go away Tod." I said standing up to follow Emma. He grabbed my arm, and held me in place. "Fine, yes, that's why I fainted, that's what happened. Another mystery down Tod, good job." I said sarcastically. I hadn't talked to Tod since the kiss, and I wasn't feeling very kindhearted towards him right now. "Now can I please leave? I'm going to be late to class."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me looking me in the eyes. If his voice hadn't been so demanding, I might have felt a little guilty.

"Because it isn't any of yours, or Nash's business." I said simply, trying to pull my arm free from him. "Why did you pull away when we kissed?" I asked him, when pulling away presented itself as a lost cause.

"Because…" he started, looking at me. He opened his mouth, trying to find a reason why, trying to think.

"Because….?" I prompted, pulling myself slightly closer to him now, instead of trying to pull away.

"Because Nash loves you and I'm his brother." He said, letting go of my arm. "Because as much as I love you I can't do that to Nash, I'm sorry Kaylee"

"Look at what Nash has done, Tod. Look at everything he has done to someone he claims to love. What he feels for me isn't love. If he had loved me he wouldn't have let me be possessed, and not have told me. He wouldn't have slept with my cousin, he wouldn't have sold ever memory he had of me to get high." I said, tears filling my eyes. "That's not how you treat someone your 'in love' with, not matter what."

"In his own, warped way, he does love you Kaylee." Tod said quietly.

"You're defending him?" I asked angrily, pushing him hard enough he stumbled back a little. "You think what he did to me and Sophie was okay? You know what… forget you Tod. Forget you, and Nash and Avery and everything else being a fucking banshee has brought me!" I said turning and running towards the school, I didn't look back, because I didn't want him to see the tears that were now pouring freely down my face.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, kind of a short chapter, but I've been lacking inspiration for this story. Hopefully I will be able to write easier when the newest book comes out. Hope you like it and I do not own soul screamers.**

TPOV

I watched her go with a mixture of anger and longing. I didn't know what to do. I knew Nash loved her, and I loved her too, but I couldn't deny that part of constant hot and cold act towards her was because of Allison. I couldn't help but miss her. Allison was the love of my 'life' and even though that life was now over, the lingering feelings I felt towards her weren't just gone. Losing her the way I did was probably the worst way I could have, to be that close to her and for her to lose her soul to Avery.

Sighing to myself I got willed myself to the hospital to wait until school was out.

KPOV

I shouldn't have yelled at Tod like that. The rest of the day I went back and forth from thinking I should be angry with him to wanting to forgive him and by the time school let out I was beyond confused. I knew I loved Tod, or at least cared deeply about him. And he did say he loved me… Maybe there is still hope. Maybe we still have a chance!

I dropped Sophie off at the house before driving to the hospital. I figured if I couldn't make up my mind when he was gone, maybe seeing him and talking it though with him might help. Maybe…. If he wants me. I know he cared about Nash's feelings, no matter how much they fought. But he could still be with me, we could find a way.

I parked the car in the parking lot and ran inside. I had no idea how to find Tod now. Maybe he would know I was here or maybe I could just walk around and find him. I walked around for a little bit, looking around at everything and trying to figure out where Tod could be. It had been about 30 minutes when I gave up and walked outside. I got in my car and just sat there as tears poured down my face.

I felt an arm go around me and pull me close. I looked up to see Tod sitting next to me.

"I'm so sorry." I cried, burying my face in his chest. "I didn't mean to get so mad at you it's just..."

"Shh…" he said, stroking my hair. "I'm sorry to Kaylee."

I pulled away briefly so I could look in his eyes. "I came here because I wanted to talk to you. I want to be with you. I know you don't want to hurt Nash but… Is there any way for us to be together? Can't we at least try?"

He stayed quiet for a long time, just looking at me. After what felt like eternity he leaned forward and kissed me. It was a very gentle, very quick kiss.

"We'll give it a try. But can you please not tell Nash?" Tod asked "I should be the one to tell him.. I just hope he understands."

"I hope so too." I said, leaning forward for another kiss, but he stopped me.

"If you don't get home soon, your dad is going to get mad at you, isn't he?" he asked me, a smile on his handsome face.

"Shit! Do you want to come over or do you have to stay here?" I asked

"I have to work. But I can come over later if you want…" He said. I could hear the hope in his voice.

"That would be great." I said, kissing him, before starting the car. He vanished out of the passenger seat as I drove home.

I was still smiling when I opened the front door to see Sophie lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I screamed in terror as I ran to her to check for her pulse.

**Please Review. I hope you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own soul screamers. **

_**I was still smiling when I opened the front door to see Sophie lying on the floor in a pool of blood. I screamed in terror as I ran to her to check for her pulse.**_

"Sophie!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face. "Please wake up. Please!" I said. I knew in some part of my brain that if she was going to die I'd have to scream for her. But I wasn't scared just for her life right now, I was scared for the baby's life as well.

I looked around her body, to find what had caused so much blood, to see what hurt her so badly. What I discovered was a giant gash torn into her side. Who would have done this to her? my hands shaking, I dialed Harmony, she would know what to do.

"Hello?"

"Harmony, its Kaylee." I said "I need your help."

"What's wrong?" she said and all calmness her voice carried was gone, she was all business.

I told her. And when she promised she was on her way, we hung up the phone and I went to sit by Sophie.

"Mmph"

"Sophie?" I asked reaching out to touch her arm.

"What happened?" she asked her voice was groggy and far away sounding like she was half asleep. She tried to sit up, before I could stop her and she let out a high-pitched shriek of pain. "What the hell happened?" she said fear filling her voice now.

"I don't know. I came home and you were lying on the floor. There was so much blood…" I closed my eyes for a moment trying to push away tears. "I called Harmony – Don't give me that look, I know you don't want them to know, but what the hell was I supposed to do? And I told her about the pregnancy, I had to, but I didn't tell her who the father was."

She huffed quietly to herself and looked away. I stood up.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked her, trying to defuse the tension.

"A little"

"What do you want?" I asked, heading towards the kitchen

"Waters fine" She said and I made a mental note to inform her that with the baby coming, eating and drinking some junk foods and soda wouldn't kill her.

As I was getting the water I heard the door open and Harmony come inside, behind her was Nash. Just great.

"Kaylee told me you got hurt." She said bending over and inspecting Sophie. "Do you remember anything?" she asked, using the supplies she brought to start bandaging her up.

"Not really, I just remember coming over to see Kaylee and then next thing I know I'm on the floor with massive cut in my side."

"Nothing else?" Harmony asked, as she finished dressing the wound. She helped Sophie rise as she led her to the couch.

"Nothing." She said sitting down. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the question she didn't want to ask. "Is—Is the baby going to be alright?" she asked and judging by Nash's expression, Harmony had chosen to keep that piece of information to herself.

"You need to go get yourself checked out. I can't tell you much of anything." She said. I turned and headed back into the kitchen. I needed something to eat and I was pretty sure we had a bag of chips somewhere around here.

"Who's the father?" I spun around, surprised by how close Nash actually was.

"How the hell would you expect me to know?" I asked. Like I'd tell him anything.

"You're her cousin. You guys are inseparable lately. I know you know." he said, stepping closer to me, and reaching out to move a lock of hair from my face.

I ducked away from his hand and strode out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sophie was asleep on the couch now and Harmony was packing up her stuff.

"Thanks for coming over."I said "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Whatever hurt her wasn't human Kaylee." She said looking me in the eyes, with a look of terror to mirrored my own.

"How do you know?" I asked, looking at my cousin. What otherworldly creature could want her dead?

"The marks, for one look like there left more from a claw than a knife. And I can just feel it. Something inside me tells me that I'm right about this. You need to watch out for her. You need to keep her safe." She said. Standing and walking to the door.

When her and Nash were gone I looked down at Sophie and wondered just what could want her dead, and why?

**Not my best, but please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, CHAPTER SEVEN! Any ideas on what attacked Sophie? Who else read/loved If I die and Never to sleep? **

**Again, I don't own soul screamers, or else…. I think Sabine would have died by now. XD**

KPOV

Sophie was asleep in the living room, Alec was with her and promised to make sure nothing hurt her, so I was in my room with my computer, trying to figure out what could have done that to Sophie. When someone else was watching Sophie, I'd ask Alec about any ideas he had, but for now I didn't want to talk about that kind of stuff in front of her, sleeping or not.

I was reading legends on shifters when a knock sounded at my door. I looked up to see Tod standing on the inside of my door, smiling at me. I stood up and gave him a kiss, before returning to my research.

"So what's up?" he asked, sitting in my rolling chair, propping his feet on my bed.

"What kind of creature has claws, and can travel into this world?" that's really all we knew about it, unless Sophie could remember anything else.

Tod raised an eyebrow "You mean a creature with claws that violently attack people, and leave them injured for no apparent reason?"

I nodded my head.

"Cats." He said, and I threw a pillow at him.

"Not funny." I said, as I fought the urge to grin at him.

He stood, coming to sit next to me on the bed and looked at my computer.

"Shifters?" he asked looking at me. "What's going on Kaylee?"

I told him everything, and he listened, obviously biting his tongue half of the story to keep his comments to himself. I appreciated the effort.

"So what do you think it could have been?" I asked, looking into his eyes for some sort of answer.

"A lot of netherworld creatures have claws, but very few of them can cross, not without serious help. I don't know that much about them, Alec might know more." Because he had lived there for so long. "Have you asked him?"

"Not yet. He's watching Sophie, and I don't feel comfortable asking in front of her, even if she's sleeping." An awful and terriable idea was forming in the corners of my mind but it seemed the best if I wanted any answers. "Tod… what if-"

"No." he said, terror swirling in his eyes, and I knew he knew the direction of my thoughts. " I can't let you go there, not while Avery wants your soul as much as he does. Maybe this was all part of his plan, to trick you into going there, and he's lying in wait for you right now." He said though I doubted it. No doubt it would be a good way to get me to go there, but it didn't have the same feel. I didn't believe he was behind it , though maybe Tod's thoughts weren't that off base. Even if he didn't plan it out, maybe he let it happen, because he knew it would have the same effect. Maybe he didn't force this, but guided it. I shivered a little bit at the thought, knowing that that idea was to be saved only in case of an emergency.

"What should we do then?" I asked, looking up at him.

"If we want to know what's doing this, we need to find out what it targets. Was Sophie an abnormality, or a common? Is it even from the netherworld?" he said, and I had the distinct feeling he wasn't talking just to me anymore.

"Not from the netherworld?" I asked softly, wondering how much more about my own world I truly didn't know.

"never mind. At least until I have more information. I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Kay." He said standing up.

Standing up as well I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled me closer to him, hands at my waist, while I ran my hands through his soft curls. I pulled back first, and he grinned at me.

"I should leave more often, if that's my punishment." He said, teasingly and I slapped him playfully on the chest.

"You better be back soon, Reaper." I said smiling at him, and stretching up for one more kiss, before he disappeared off to find more answers.

I sat down on my bed, smile still on my face when I heard a voice at my door.

"So… When were you going to tell me?" Standing in my doorway was Nash, and from the look on his face I would have bet he'd been standing there for a while.

**Hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think, and let me know if you can think of anyways I can improve this story/my writing style. I'm going to try to write a chapter for 'Lost in Paradise' next so lets hope I can get that done soon. Who's POV do you want to hear from next?**

**I was thinking Sophie or Tod. Maybe Nash, or Sabine since we haven't heard much from her this story. **


End file.
